Andrew the Pokémon Trainer
by SBproductions12
Summary: This is a FanFiction that finally doesn't have odd romance in it like everyone else! A 14 year old Jock who has never heard of Pokémon somehow gets magically teleported into the world! Now he must find his way out with the help of a girl named Sam, while trying to stop a Evil Mafia of Pokémon trainers from invading not only the Pokéworld, but also the Real World! Has OCs.


**Hello readers, welcome to my brand new FanFiction named "Andrew the Pokémon Trainer" Now first off I want to point out a few things. First off, Murphy Middle School is NOT an actual school in Washington. So don't think there's actually a connection or anything like that. If there actually is one, I will be shocked as bad as a Pikachu! Also, this story has Original Characters, or OCs, but it just adds to the humor of it. So, without further a do, I give you Andrew the Pokémon Trainer!**  
**-**  
The Whistle that belonged to the coach blew loudly as the kids in Gym class ran from one side of the Gymnasium to the other. Most were athletic beginning teens who has signed up for there first semester, except for one kid, freaking fat Larry over there dragging along behind everyone else. But this story isn't about Larry, it's about one of the fastest most agile kids in the school: Andrew.  
Andrew was one of the top ranking kids on sports records at the Murphy Middle School in Washington. He could get the girls with his records in Dodgeball, Baseball, Basketball, and even Football, and has never even touched a video game in his life. He always hanged out with what kids call the "Jockies" as in the athletic people who pick on everyone else except for themselves, their dates, and some kids that they find ok. Larry wasn't a Jock, I'm sure he is not any of their dates, and he was not ok in their standards. During Gym class, they would head to Lunch in the Cafeteria in the middle of the school.  
Larry sat down and pulled out something you might have heard of: a Nintendo 3DS. Guess what the game was, seriously, I'll wait...IT WAS POKEMON! Didn't see that coming, huh? Anyway, he pulled up Pokémon X and Y on his 3DS and began his game, for some reason playing as a girl. But his game would soon be stopped by the "Jockies"  
Andrew and some of his friends walked in and got their lunch and went to go find a table. There they noticed the fat kid on his handheld device. "What are you doing?" Ask one of the africa-american athletes. They all walked over to Larry.  
The gamer was really surprised. by all of them walking towards him, "I'm, uhhh, playing on my 3DS"  
The Jock, named Tyrese, looked at the 3DS, "He's playing that Pokémon thing"  
"That game's gay!" Another one of the kids said.  
"No it's not!" Larry fought back in the argument.  
"Games like that are for girls, bro" Tyrese told the kid, "It's all about caring for some stupid panda crap or something"  
"It's not made for girls. Besides the 'stupid' animals fight each other"  
"To the death!?" Another kid asked.  
"No, just until they faint" Larry replied. Just then, in the game, the girl he played as walked through tall grass and was forced in a fighting sequence. The opponent was a Pancham.  
"I told you it was stupid panda crap!" Tyrese told everyone. The kids began to laugh as one of the bigger Jocks, D'angelo (or nicknamed D), grabbed the handheld and started pressing buttons.  
"No!" Larry tried to get it back, but the tall D passed it to the kid that called the game gay and he started pressing buttons as Larry once again reached out his arm. The kid missed once more as the Jock passed it to another one beside him, and cycle repeated until it was given to Tyrese who pressed the last buttons until handing it back to Larry. The Jocks caused Larry's Chespin to lose to the Pancham. They walked away high-fiving each other as Larry tried his best to get back into game. You might have noticed Andrew did not get involved at all, but just watched and laugh along with the kids. He was like that, he wasn't a bully, but he wanted to hang out with the coolest kids in school. He is also caring, not like Tyrese or D or the kid who says the game is gay.  
After Lunchtime, all the kids returned to the Gymnasium where Coach Smith told them all some news. "Settle Down now" The muscle built man told the kids, "That includes you Wilford" He pointed at Andrew. "Now, the Principle has told me to tell you about this new activity during Spring Break. If you want, you can sign up for a one week camping trip during Spring Break where you will engage in a canoe trip, hunting activities, and arts and crafts as we try to keep you ready for the big test. There will be sign ups near the office door when you leave here today. Now, let's get moving!"  
So Gym class went on and once the bell rang, the Jocks, including Andrew, were late to Science. Remember how I said he was one of the top ranking kids in SPORTS records? I didn't say he was top on the school records. It's true, Andrew is a kid who makes really bad grades in almost every class for either talking or not paying attention. He's not also the greatest on tests. Same thing goes for all his pals. But after Science and a terrible time in Math, he and his 3 other friends went to go pick up the sign up sheets as they left the school. Of course, they were only interested in the physical part, not the learning part. He went back to his house with his Parents.  
"So, how did it go at school?" The Jock's mom asked.  
"Mrs. Diana made us do another stupid test again!" Andrew complained about his Math teacher as he prompt himself onto the living room couch. "Why does she give us tests everyday when we are trying to get ready for a test?"  
"It's called learning" His Mom joked around.  
"Oh yeah, here's this" Andrew raised his hand with the sign up sheet on it. His Mom grabbed it out of his hands.  
"What is this?"  
"It's a thing I need you to sign for me" Andrew replied, "It's where we go camping in this log house and there's this lake were gonna canoe in, and we might even be able to kill some deer and-"  
"For all of Spring Break?!" His Mother was surprised, "Who is going to be watching you?"  
"Just some teachers"  
"Can I come for supervision or-"  
"Mom" Andrew interrupted, "Please don't come to the camp. All my friends are going and-"  
"Including the black kid, the big one, and the kid whose parents own a meth lab?" Mom interrupted back.  
"Shawn's parents don't own a meth lab" Andrew told his mother laughing, "You just say that because you think their crazy"  
"Because they are!" Shawn is the kid that called Pokémon gay earlier during Lunch. "I don't know if you can handle this..."  
"Mom, I'm 14. I NEED to go! I'll be responsible for everything! Besides, what can go wrong?"  
"You're jynxing it!" His mom joked, but then she sighed, "Ok, you can go, but be careful, we don't want you to hurt your arm again like you did when you played Baseball" Just then, Andrews dad walked in from the front door.  
"Hey Dad, can I go on a camping trip with the school?" Andrew asked as his father sat in his recliner.  
"Sure" He responded. He pulled out a newspaper and started reading. Andrew smiled at his mother.

After a week or so, It was time for the trip. His Mother drove him to the school where a bus was being loaded. She gave him his sports bag and told him to take lots of pictures as he got on the bus. There in the bus was his pals all in the back of the bus talking to each other. He joined them. They rambled on about sport news and joked about the stories they told each other until they arrived to the Campground. Them with about 40 other kids walked off the bus and met up in the middle of the plain. There was a log house in front of them and what is believed to be a Cafeteria beside it. They could also spot a lake behind a few layers of trees. In the middle stood a flag where the manager held his clipboard calling on the kid's last names. The group only heard the important stuff like when they hunt, canoe, and where the bathroom is.  
"What!?" Shawn yelled that others, "The bathroom is a whole outside in a tiny box? How do you survive with a toilet like that crap"  
"I'm never going to use that thing" Andrew said, "I rather crap myself than crap in a hole"  
"I would pay to video you crapping your pants!" D told them. They head into the boy side of the cabin and unpacked their stuff. Sadly, Andrew has to sleep under the giant Jock known as D as the scrawny Tyrsese got on the top bunk over Shawn. The group learned about the rules during the first day at the Cafeteria, and one of the rules in particular were NOT to leave the cabin after lights out. This will play into this story later.  
After playing outside for a while, the sky darkened as everyone head back to their cabins. The boys stayed up for a while as the others tried to sleep, but soon they turned off the lamp and went to bed. After an hour of trying to get comfortable, Andrew couldn't hold it in. "Bro, I can't hold it in. I gotta use the Bathroom" Shawn turned to the Jock, who has also had trouble sleeping.  
"Then go use the crap box outside" Shawn told him. Tyrese now was in the conversation.  
"I told you I ain't going to use that thing!" Andrew said.  
"Then go down to the lake" Tyrese explained.  
D looked under his bed, "Your not suppose to leave after the guy goes to sleep or else you're dead"  
"He didn't say that" Andrew told the big man, "I'll just sneak out real quick and go down to the lake" He got out of the bed and headed toward the door. He opened and closed the door trying not to make it squeak and jumped onto the grass over the stairs. He walked in the dark until he found a tree in front of him. Andrew slowly walked thought the jungle of trees, feeling his way through the darkness until he was sure he was on grassland once more. He heard water dripping and knew was near the lake. He felt his hand on the ground until he found water. After pulling down his pants and doing his business, a cloud moved away from the moon, shining the lake with glitter, the only thing Andrew could see through the darkness. He pulled up his pants was about to start walking back until he heard something. It came from the water, like a drip sound as if it was raining. He looked back at the water slowly. "It better not start raining or I'll-" before Andrew could finish his rant, he heard the sound again, but this time saw it. it did look like something fell from the sky, and it made a circles in the water that soon drifted away. Andrew was hesitating, but he decided to look at what fell. He got on one knee and looked for anything that seemed suspicious, but he couldn't find anything until he noticed something white in the water. The Jock slowly went to grab it, incase it was anything living, but it was a ball. "Probably just a ball that someone threw to scare me" Andrew wondered, but this was an odd ball. One half of it was white, the other half was red. He turned it around and saw what looked like a button. Andrew wasn't sure if he should press the button or not, because he was thinking of the worst conclusion he could think of: a Bomb. "I'm sure no one would throw a bomb near a campground" But for precautions, once Andrew pressed the button, he would throw it to the other side of the lake. His index finger slowly went to the tiny button until it finally reached it and pushed down. Andrew flinched and threw it as far as he could, expecting for the worst. But he didn't hear any explosions or anything like that. But the ball just went to the other side of the lake. The Jock was relieved, "Seriously Andrew? A bomb?! How did I fall for that?" Andrew began to laugh but then paused, "Wait, then what does the button do-" Before He could finish his question, a red beam came out of nowhere and struck Andrew. He screamed and tried to run away, but he couldn't move as his body began to glow red, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Just then, he felt himself being slingshot over the lake and saw that the ball he was toying around him was the source of the beam. Andrew yelled, but no one could hear it as his whole body formed into the red beam of energy and went inside the ball, which closed right afterwards. It began to roll into the lake and it sunk straight to the bottom. It stayed like that for a few minutes. Andrew had no idea what has happened, and thought he was maybe dead, "W-Where am I?!" he asked, but he couldn't see or hear anyone, because all he saw or heard was complete darkness. He running around the darkness to try to find something, but there wasn't anything. That was until he felt a wall, which he believed to be the side of the ball if he has actually been shrunk down by some voodoo magic crap or something, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as he punched the wall in anger. He punched it three times before he saw what looked like a crack. Began to punch that crack to see what was behind it, but all he saw was whiteness. He is thinking he probably died and he has found heaven, so he began to try pushing the wall away to get inside the white light. Once the crack was big enough, he jumped through it into the heavenly white. Thats all he saw for a few seconds until he felt water in his face, "Must be a fountain in heaven!" He thought, but then more and more water came on him, covering his whole body as if he was under a waterfall. But then when the white cleared out of his vision, he wasn't in heaven, he was still in the lake. He held his breathed even though he already was filled with water in his lungs and began to swim to what he believed to be the surface, as he swimmed back, he looked at the ball, which now one side of it was gone where he made the crack. He could feel his lungs drown as he tried to swim faster. If he swimmed just a bit slower, he would've drowned, but athletic Andrew Wilford arrived back on land of the lake. He puked out some of the water inside him and started breathing again, "I...better get back...to the house" He told himself while breathing heavily. He got up and walked straight ahead slowly as it was still nighttime. "What am I gonna tell Shawn and them? I was swallowed by a ball and went black? They wouldn't believe it" Andrew told himself, "Maybe I can replace the ball with a big fish who tried to eat me and-" The Jock suddenly noticed something was wrong. He hasn't stumbled on a tree yet. In matter of fact, their was not one tree ahead of him like it was when he came down. "Maybe...maybe I'm on the wrong side of the lake" He told himself, "all I got to do is swim over and-" Suddenly, the moon flashed on the lake once more, showing the shadow of a fish at least 2 feet long. "What the heck is that?" Andrew asked himself. Suddenly, the mysterious fish jumped into the air scaring the life out of the Jock. He could see it and slow-motion: It was a 2 foot long fish with Red skin and long nosehairs. "What kind of catfish is that?!" He asked himself before the odd thing fell back into the water, causing a splash. Andrew was freaked out by the thing that he didn't notice what was beside him on the ground. He felt something shock his leg like someone rubbed their socks on the carpet and came behind you to shock you. Andrew looked down to see the scariest bug he was ever seen. It was covered with what seemed like Yellow fur and it had 4 big blue eyes. It stared back up at the Jock, who was freaking out at the moment. He then lifted his leg and kicked the bug out of sight, it seemed to say something in english, sounded like "Jooooooolllllttttiiiiikkk" But Andrew couldn't figure it out until he felt something pinch his butt. He hollered as he saw a crab the clawed his butt. He tried shaking it off, but it was stuck to his behind. "Krabby!" it yelled as Andrew physical grabbed it and threw it using his pitching arm from Baseball. He began to run as he thought to himself, "Whats next?!" As he ran trying to find the cabin, he tripped over a tiny hill of grass and went head first into the ground, and Andrew became unconscious wherever he was.

**Where the heck was Andrew? Was he still on the campground or somewhere a LOT more different? Find out on the next chapter of Andrew the Pokémon Trainer!**


End file.
